


千百/给我一杯啤酒吧【中】

by Cocha



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha
Summary: 前文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493890





	千百/给我一杯啤酒吧【中】

-

「这道题，要从这个角出发，做一条辅助线到梯形的底，然后……」

穿着白色宽松T恤的春原百濑现在正坐在折笠千斗的卧室里，手指着一道并不难的数学题耐心地讲解着。

可原本应该专心听课的人，如今却嬉皮笑脸地看着他白T恤短袖下露出的手臂。折笠千斗一只手转着笔，另一只手悄然放在了一旁的椅背上。

「……你再不好好听我讲，我可就要走了。」春原百濑拿起手中的红色签字笔戳了下折笠千斗的肩膀，桃红色的眼睛一瞪，像是在示威。

折笠千斗却偏偏不吃这一招，他拉过人“主动”靠近的手腕，放在鼻尖嗅着，呼吸漫过那人微弱跳动的脉搏，他抬眼看着他红透的耳尖。

椅子拉过去时，地面发出了刺耳的摩擦声。

「春原老师，经过一个夜晚，你想我了吗？」

「……我是来讲题的，你好好听。」

「但是我不想听春原老师讲这个。」

「那你说，你想听什么？」

春原百濑无奈地看着他，手腕被人轻轻抓住，但他也不急着收回来，反正就算现在收回来了，一会儿也要被他拿走吧。

折笠千斗侧扬起头笑了笑，靠近到春原百濑的耳边，说话的语气中满是轻佻。

「我想听，春原老师被我口交时发出的声音。」

春原百濑哗一下用脚蹬开椅子，结果过大的摩擦力却导致他不受控制的向后倒去。原本头脑空白的人，手腕被人用力一拉，失去平衡的身体被人稳稳接住，他的脸贴着温暖的胸口，半跪在地上的膝盖还在隐隐作痛。

「春原老师真是主动啊。」折笠千斗将手指没入他深色的柔软发顶，眼睛却盯着T恤宽松的领口里的肌肤。他不想知道春原百濑是否想他，但他很清楚，哪怕只是过了一晚上，他也很想拥有他。

「千，放开我。」春原百濑试着往后退了一下，身体却被人摁住。

「不要哦。」

「听话，千，把老师放开，我给你讲下一道题。」

背后的衣服被人突然掀起，春原百濑感受到他的手指正沿着自己的后背向上。他抬起头看见那双充满着笑的眼睛，张口说话的瞬间，被人用不可拒绝的吻堵住。

像是要夺取他口中所有的空气一般，折笠千斗用力扣住他的后脑勺，手臂将他的衣服推至肩下，眼睛却看着那人在自己的吻下逐渐染上情欲的脸。

在窒息的关头，他松开了春原百濑，拇指轻柔的划过他嘴角靡出的透明液体。

「想我吗？」他问着。

春原百濑看向他，雾蒙蒙的眼睛里满是迷离的光。

而沉默间，折笠千斗的手已经探进他的休闲裤中，食指滑入股间，在柔软的穴外打转。

他想听春原老师的回答，想听他抑制不住的声音，于是他再次问。

「百，你想我吗？」

-

折笠千斗进入得有些过快，以至于趴在墙上，原以为自己已经做好一切准备的春原百濑还是忍不住叫了出来。

身后的人伸出手来半捂住他的嘴，挺着腰滑过他体内敏感点的同时，还不忘说着话。

「春原老师现在不能叫太大声哦，妈妈还有一会儿才出门。」

「唔……千…………嗯……千……慢一点……」春原百濑压低着声音轻轻喘着，他的头被人抬起，身体内带来的快感蒸发着他的理智。

「可是慢下来的话，春原老师的身体无法被满足吧？还是说，你想让我帮你射出来？」

说罢，折笠千斗便松开了捂住他嘴的手，尚且湿润的手指在接触到春原百濑欲望的那一刻，折笠千斗感受到他的含着自己性器的后穴随之收缩着。

「放松点，我会让你很舒服的。」他慢慢地，上下动着，腰间的速度慢了一下来，却一下比一下用力的撞着。

春原百濑的手臂撑着墙，他张开嘴大口喘着气。折笠千斗带来的快感实在过于强烈，一波又一波席卷着他的大脑，他现在只想要更多，想让他进来得更深，哪怕是射在自己的体内也没有关系。

「千……千……再……再用力些……」

他闭上眼睛，感受到自己的下身一紧，低下头时，他看见自己射在墙上的精液。刚想要回过头去索取一个吻时，咚咚的敲门声却吓得他浑身一颤。

「春原老师，我先出门了，有劳您单独辅导他。」是折笠千斗妈妈的声音。

缩在折笠千斗怀中的春原百濑此刻却正被人吮吸着他的乳尖，他的身体里还含着折笠千斗的东西。

「春原老师不回答妈妈的话吗？」折笠千斗埋在他的胸口轻声说着。

「嗯……没，没关系，折笠君……没有问题的。」他揪着折笠千斗的头发，用力平静着呼吸，可是那人却像是没安好心一般，在他回答的时候又用力地撞进了自己身体的更深处，他咬住自己空着的手臂，拼命忍着。

「那我就放心了，辛苦春原老师。」

妈妈的声音刚落，门外便传来啪的关门声。

春原百濑泄气般抱着折笠千斗的肩。

「春原老师不表扬我吗？」

「表扬你……啊……什么……」

「春原老师只给妈妈说我没有问题吧？」折笠千斗将人摁在课桌上，俯下身说，「我想听春原老师夸我别的。」

「千……千……是个好孩子……」春原百濑手扶着课桌的边缘，条件反射般回答着他的话。

「不是这句哦。」折笠千斗似是不爽般停了下来，「春原老师需要我教你吗？」

「嗯……千……动……快……」被挑到欲望顶端的春原百濑扭着屁股去蹭着折笠千斗的大腿，他渴求着自己的身体被他再次侵入。

「那说给我听吧，一字不差的说给我听。」

「好…你说……」

折笠千斗得逞般抬起人的下巴，手掌揉捏着他弹性的屁股。

「说，千让老师很舒服。」

「嗯……千……让老师……很舒服……啊……」

折笠千斗挺身向他的敏感点撞去，接着说。

「想让千下一次也这样做。」

「想……想让千……下一次也这样做……」春原百濑含住他的手指，舌尖绕着他的骨节。

折笠千斗放开他，「春原老师真听话。」

他笑着将人放到了床上，手搬开他的双腿的下一秒就被人圈住了腰。

「不能性急哦，」他低下头扶着性器磨着春原百濑的后穴，「百？」

而后便挺身插入到春原百濑身体的深处，他握着人的腰，耳边是春原百濑支离破碎的呻吟声。

「千……啊……好……好舒服。」

「快一点……再深一点……不……」

「我……嗯……老师……快……受不了了……」

春原百濑仰着头，身体不自觉弯曲着，他还想要更多，想要千再快一些，但是酥麻的快感早已蔓延他的全身，他用手指按着自己乳尖，随着动作发出阵阵呻吟。

像是被这个样子刺激了一般，折笠千斗猛的将他的腰按住往自己的怀里送。

温暖紧密地内壁包裹着他的已经到了极限的欲望，用力的深入后，他终于射在了春原百濑的后穴里。

折笠千斗退了出来，却似乎并不着急结束。

满身湿润的春原百濑瘫在他的床上，眼角还挂着泪水，折笠千斗拿起桌上那支红色的签字笔，坏笑着靠近他。

「春原老师里面很紧呢。」他说着。

高潮之后的春原百濑轻微的嗯了一下，后穴里却被突然放进了一个冰凉的东西。 

「春原老师要夹紧这支笔哟，不然一会儿我抱着你去清理的时候，里面的东西就会流出来了，被妈妈看见，我们就都完蛋了。」

-

（未完）


End file.
